Underswap - Une nouvelle maison -LEMON-
by Koaru Tanaka
Summary: Chara, après avoir vécu chez les Dreemurr dans une fin neutre, doit partir dans la maison des frères squelettes pour un temps indéterminé, où elle éprouvera pour la première fois des sentiments et où elle découvrira son corps de jeune femme. Perdue dans ses émotions, elle va se faire guidée par Papyrus qui prendra soin d'elle. [LEMON PAPYRUS X CHARA ]
1. Chapter 1

**Yo tout le monde ! Je suis de retour après une extrêmement longue absence pour poser une nouvelle fanfiction !**  
 **Au début j'avais prévu d'en faire un simple OS Lemon, mais j'en suis tellement inspiré que l'idée d'en faire tout une fanfiction m'a prise. Alors here we go !**

 **ATTENTION ! Cette fanfiction se concentrera principalement sur du PAPYRUS X CHARA en version UNDERSWAP ! Vous êtes prévenus :3  
J'espère que cela vous plaira !**

 **Promis, après ça je vais travailler sur toutes mes autres fanfictions en cours ;u;**

* * *

La jeune fille au visage pâle et aux joues rosées restait allongée dans le canapé d'un air désinvolte en scrutant le téléviseur de l'autre côté de la pièce qui faisait défiler des images de Napstablook sans arrêt. Napstablook en train de danser, Napstablook en train de faire la cuisine, Napstablook en train de faire le ménage.  
Chara en avait marre ; elle attrapa la télécommande d'un geste exaspéré et cliqua sur le bouton pour éteindre la télévision.  
Derrière elle, une voix rauque la surpris, accompagnée par une forte odeur de cigarette qui fit tousser la plus jeune.

« Eh, c'est pas sympa d'éteindre la télé. Je la regardais. »

Chara tourna la tête vers la provenance de la voix. C'était Papyrus qui la fixait de ses petits orbites sombres, une cigarette encore fumante entre ses doigts.  
Depuis la cuisine, la voix de l'autre "homme" de cette maison surgit alors qu'il défaisait un tablier de sa taille. C'était une petite voix fluette et beaucoup plus enfantine que celle du plus grand, en réalité.

« Papy, arrête de fumer !  
\- Oui, maman. », dit le plus âgé avec un grand sourire moqueur aux lèvres, jetant la cigarette au sol et l'écrasant d'un simple revers de pied.

Sans grogna et s'avança vers son frère avec un air de défis dans les yeux.

« Tu va nettoyer le sol, maintenant !  
\- Demain.  
\- Maintenant ! »

Chara ricana à la scène pourtant si banale dans cette maison très vivante.  
Sans et Papyrus étaient les squelettes chez qui elle habitait depuis qu'elle avait décidé d'épargner Toriel il y a quelques années en sacrifiant son retour dans le monde des humains pour rester avec les monstres. Du moins, seulement depuis quelques semaines. Elle avait été adoptée par la reine au palai, mais ce dernier était en complète rénovation et Chara n'avait d'autre endroit où dormir.  
Elle se leva du canapé où elle flemmardait depuis tôt le matin. Habillée d'un vieux pull vert à l'unique rayure jaune et d'un pantalon sali par le temps, elle se contenta de rentrer ses mains dans les poches en regardant Sans se fâcher contre son aîné qui semblait s'en moquer complètement.  
Cette scène de ménage lui plaisait, c'était devenu une habitude depuis qu'elle était arrivée ici, et voir Sans tenter de se mettre en colère était adorablement mignon.  
Elle sourit.  
Papyrus, ignorant les pics de l'autre squelette, se tourna vers l'humaine.

« ça t'amuse tant que ça, de me voir souffrir ?  
\- Tu le mérite bien, parfois ! »

Elle lui tira la langue d'un air narquois avant de se précipiter pour monter les escaliers vers l'ancienne chambre de Papyrus.  
Ce dernier la lui avait prêté, tant qu'elle vivrait ici. Par conséquent, il dormait sur le canapé.  
C'était évidemment Sans qui avait insisté pour qu'il lui prête sa chambre. Sa voix aigüe lui revint en mémoire : « Papy ! Ce n'est pas poli de laisser les invités dormir sur le canapé. Alors moi, le fabuleux Sans, ai décidé que tu lui donnera ta chambre ! N'est-ce pas une merveilleuse idée, humaine ? »  
Elle trouvait Sans très mignon lorsqu'il essayait de se donner de l'importance comme cette fois là. Il ressemblait à un enfant : intrépide et loyal, peut être un peu trop à certains moments.  
Elle ouvrit la porte de la chambre et entra à l'intérieur, appuyant machinalement sur l'interrupteur à sa droite qui illumina la pièce sans fenêtres et par conséquent très sombre.  
Elle s'avança d'un pas et partit se jeter sur le matelas qui servait de lit pour se blottir contre l'oreiller, détaillant d'un coup d'oeil la pièce aux papier peints orangés délavés et où le sol était jonché de chaussettes sales que Papyrus n'avait pas lavé depuis au moins des années -Cela écoeurait un peu la jeune fille, évidemment-.  
L'odeur de Papyrus était incrustée sur le coussin sur lequel elle venait de poser sa tête, et elle ne put s'empêcher un petit sourire et un rougissement qui resta discret étant donné la couleur qui teintait naturellement ses joues.

Soudainement, Papyrus apparut dans l'encadrement de la porte et s'avança d'un pas vers la fille qui n'avait pas bougé.

« Eh, ça te dit on sort ? Si je reste une seconde de plus dans cette maison, je vais devenir fou.  
\- Tu ne l'es pas déjà ? »

Chara se releva en lui lançant un regard provocateur, ce qui fit esquisser un sourire au squelette qui enfouit ses mains dans les poches de son gilet orangé.

« Eh, tu peux parler, c'est toi qui a essayé de tuer absolument tout le monde dans plusieurs timelines en renonçant juste après. T'es sacrément bipolaire, hein.  
\- Tu sais que je regrette absolument tout ce que j'ai fait à cette époque, je me suis déjà excusée ! »

Elle s'avança de quelque pas en baissant les yeux pour éviter de croiser son regard coupable, mais il attrapa le menton de la fille avec ses doigts osseux pour lui faire relever la tête.

« Je plaisante, le prend pas mal. »

Elle ignora ça et le contourna pour ensuite changer totalement d'expression, en profitant pour faire un petit bond et pivoter en se retrouvant de nouveau face à lui.

« Bon, on sort ? »

Il acquiesça d'un signe de tête.

La neige tombait doucement dehors dans une atmosphère tiède, ce qui plut à Chara qui ne cessait de sauter pour tenter d'attraper quelques flocons au vol qui fondaient aussitôt au contact de sa main. Suivant derrière à son rythme, Papyrus marchait d'un air détaché malgré le froid qui lui piquait le bout des os. Heureusement qu'il portait ses vieilles baskets oranges, sinon il aurait déjà les pieds gelés.

« Eh, Papyrus ! On pourrait aller chez Muffet ?  
\- C'est pas un endroit pour les gosses.  
\- Je ne suis pas une gosse, j'ai bientôt la majorité !  
\- C'est pour ça que tu porte encore ce vieux pull rayé ? Il y a que les gosses qui portent ce genre de truc ! »

Chara se sentit vexé et croisa ses bras autour de sa poitrine en soupirant, puis sentit rapidement la main de Papyrus lui caresser fébrilement les cheveux.

« Eh, te vexe pas ! Ok, on va chez Muffet. »

Chara jeta un regard sur le plus âgé en ne pouvant s'empêcher de sourire à nouveau. À cette proximité, Papyrus puait la cigarette, mais elle commençait à s'y habituer. C'était _son_ odeur, et elle l'aimait bien, et cette pensée la fit rougir.  
Mais elle secoua vivement son visage avant que le plus âgé ne remarque sa gêne, et se dépêcha de s'écarter pour s'en aller en direction du bar de Muffet, réaction qui surpris Papyrus d'une certaine manière. Mais il n'y prêta pas plus attention et se contenta de la suivre docilement.

À l'intérieur du bar, une étrange odeur d'insecte flottait dans l'air. Les murs et les tables étaient d'une couleur pourpre de même que le sol fait de morceaux de carlages blancs et violets. Chara s'assit à l'un des sièges près de l'entrée à la demande de Papyrus qui lui avait demandé d'attendre là qu'il aille commander.  
Elle obéit silencieusement. Assise au fond de la banquette, elle ramena ses pieds dessus pour caler sa tête entre ses genoux, et posa ses yeux sur la silhouette de Papyrus qui s'était assis sur le tabouret du bar, en face de Muffet.  
Elle ne pouvait entendre ce qu'il disait avec l'araignée tant il y avait de bruit ici, mais elle devinait qu'il ne commandait pas puisque Muffet semblait rougir d'un air très intéressé par ce qu'il disait. Chara ignora, elle savait que Papyrus aimait constamment flirter et s'amuser avec toutes les filles qu'il rencontrait, aussi en avait-elle pris l'habitude. Mais même si elle ressentait un petit pincement au coeur, elle ne voyait pas de toute manière pourquoi elle en serait touchée ou quoi que ce soit.  
Elle patienta un moment. Lorsqu'elle remarqua que cela faisait déjà une demi-heure qu'elle l'attendait, elle décida de se lever et de s'en aller. Il l'avait sans doute oubliée, et elle fut abattue à cette pensée.  
Elle ouvrit la porte du magasin et la referma derrière elle après s'être replongée dans le froid glacial de l'extérieur, sans que Papyrus ne remarque quoi que ce soit. Il était bien trop concentré à parler avec Muffet.

Une fois rentrée à la maison, elle remarqua Sans au pas de la porte, le petit Sans adorable qui la réconfortait toujours quand Papyrus l'oubliait -ce qui arrivait très fréquemment-.

« Humaine ! »

Chara sourit en fermant la porte derrière elle, jetant un regard sur le petit squelette à l'oeil étoilé.

« Je me suis inquiété, vous n'êtes pas rentrés pour manger mes délicieux tacos, avec Papyrus !  
\- Désolée, je lui avait demandé de m'accompagner chez Muffet et il a accepté.  
\- Le fabuleux Sans espère au moins que vous avez bien mangés !  
\- Bien sû-... »

Mais un gargouillie vint couper la phrase de Chara au mauvais moment.

« Qu'est-ce que j'entend là ?  
\- C-C'est rien, Sans !  
\- Tu n'a pas mangée ? »

La fille n'avait pas voulu inquiéter le plus jeune, mais il semblerait que ce soit trop tard. Elle ricana d'un air nerveux avant de croiser ses bras sous la poitrine.

« On est allés chez Muffet mais…  
\- Papyrus t'a encore oubliée ? Qu'est-ce qu'il est malpoli ! »

Le squelette eut l'air embêté à la place de Chara, et il la serra dans ses bras pour la réconforter chaleureusement.

« Ne t'en fais pas, le fabuleux Sans est là pour toi, humaine !  
\- Merci Sans.. »

Après ce câlin plutôt bref, Sans lui proposa de réchauffer les tacos de la soirée pour les lui resservir, mais elle refusa poliment et monta dans la chambre de Papyrus pour s'y réfugier.  
Elle voulait rester seule. Le fait que Papyrus l'oublie tout le temps et partout commençait à l'énerver. Ce n'était évidemment pas la première fois, et elle aurait dû savoir qu'il ne l'avait invitée à sortir que dans le but de voir des filles dehors. Des excuses, constamment.  
Elle savait qu'en ce moment il avait un faible pour Mettaton même s'il draguait Muffet. Au final, Mettaton étant officiellement un homme bien qu'il était extrêmement discret et timide sur ce sujet, Chara se demanda alors si Papyrus n'était pas bisexuel, dans le fond. Ou juste extrêmement bête.

Elle plongea sur le matelas et serra son oreiller contre elle. L'oreiller de Papyrus. Il sentait toujours la même chose, cette odeur qui la faisait frissonner pour une raison inconnue, qui la faisait rougir et la gênait plus que tout. Pourtant elle lui en voulait tout autant, au moins.  
La porte était fermée, et Chara voulut se laisser aller à une folie qui la tentait depuis longtemps.  
Depuis toute jeune elle vivait dans l'Underground. Elle avait découvert son corps ici-bas, avait subi la puberté et n'avait eu personne pour l'aider ni pour la guider dans cette période difficile. Elle s'était occupée d'elle-même toute seule en gardant secrètes toutes ses craintes et ses pulsions d'adolescente. Même si elle avait dix-sept ans, elle était encore jeune et innocente et n'avait évidemment aucune expérience concernant ces choses qui lui arrivaient parfois, ces envies de plaire, ces envie d'être près de quelqu'un et de ne faire qu'un avec lui, et ces bouffées de chaleur qui la traversait à certains moments sans aucunes raisons.  
Elle glissa sa main droite dans sa culotte d'un air hésitant. Bien qu'elle en avait eu parfois envie, elle n'avait jamais osé faire une telle chose, et encore moins en serrant l'oreiller de Papyrus contre elle. Mais elle avait l'impression qu'il était là, et cela lui faisait du bien de se sentir entourée par cette odeur qui reflétait le squelette. Elle aurait presque eu envie que ce soit lui qui lui fasse ces choses.  
Priant pour que Sans n'entre pas dans la chambre au même moment, elle ne résista pas plus longtemps et rentra un doigt en elle.  
Tout un nouveau monde s'offrait à elle soudainement lorsqu'elle sentit cette sensation la traverser toute entière. Elle avait l'impression de faire quelque chose de mal, mais cela lui plaisant tant qu'elle ne put se résoudre à s'arrêter alors qu'elle ne faisait que commencer.  
Elle serra d'autant plus fort le coussin lorsqu'elle commença à bouger timidement ce doigt en elle, n'osant tout d'abord pas en faire plus que cela. Mais au fur et à mesure que le temps passait, un air dépravé se dessinait sur son visage et elle commençait à murmurer le nom de Papyrus. Elle ne pouvait s'en empêcher, cette envie était si fort qu'elle n'arrivait plus à comprendre ce qu'il se passait autour d'elle. Sa tête s'engourdissait, et seule l'odeur de Papyrus lui semblait familière et la faisait planer dans son monde.  
Elle osa mettre un deuxième doigt en elle, ce qui ne posa aucun problème tant elle était excitée. Son souffle était saccadé, et maintenant même ses murmures étaient coupés par de petits gémissements.

« P-Papyrus ! »

Mais soudainement, après ce gémissement plus fort que les autres, elle entendit la porte s'ouvrir à la volée, et ses yeux clos s'ouvrirent en grand d'un air surpris pour voir Papyrus à l'entrée qui la découvrit ainsi, toute chose en tenant contre elle cet oreiller, sa main plongée dans son pantalon.  
Elle devint terriblement rouge et s'arrêta brusquement de faire tout ce qu'elle faisait en lâchant le coussin pour s'en écarter rapidement. Extrêmement gênée, elle baissa les yeux tout en se collant le dos au mur à côté. Elle avait été découverte.

« Je t'ai entendu m'appeler et.. Nyeheheh, je n'aurais jamais imaginé ça ~ »

Il sourit et s'avança d'un pas avant de fermer la porte derrière lui pour ne pas attirer Sans, et colla ensuite son dos contre celle-ci en fixant la fille dans les yeux.

« Comme ça, tu pense à moi en faisant ça ?  
\- N-Non, c'est pas ce que tu crois..  
\- Pourtant j'ai très bien vu, poupée. »

Il s'avança vers la fille et s'accroupit devant elle en lui offrant un grand sourire lubrique, relevant son menton en le soulevant de deux doigts pour l'obliger à le regarder. Elle rougissait toujours autant, et le squelette ricana en la voyant ainsi.

« Tu étais vraiment trop mignonne.  
\- Q-Qu- »

Mais il la coupa dans sa phrase pour poser ses dents sur les lèvres de la fille, lui offrant ce qui pourrait être considéré comme un baisé, ce à quoi la plus jeune parut surprise mais se laissa rapidement entraînée.

« P-Papyrus, q-qu'est-ce que tu fais..?  
\- C'est pas ce que tu veux ? »

Chara, troublée, regarda le plus grand dans les orbites quelques secondes avant de détourner de nouveau les yeux.

« J-Je ne comprend pas ce qu'il m'arrive..  
\- C'est normal. T'es ici depuis beaucoup trop longtemps et jamais personne ne s'est occupé de toi. »

Il caressa les cheveux de la fille en y entremêlant les os de ses doigts, dévorant des yeux l'expression embarrassée qui gravait son visage et qui la rendait si craquante.

« Tu t'amuse de moi comme avec Muffet et Mettaton..?  
\- Peut-être. »

Il rit à ces mots, mais Chara le prit mal et repoussa le squelette en tendant ses deux mains sur son torse -du moins ses côtes- pour le faire basculer en arrière et lui faire retirer ses doigts de ses cheveux, puis elle détourna les yeux à nouveau sur le côté tout aussi vite. Elle détestait quand il se moquait d'elle.

« Eh, je plaisante gamine. Enfin.. Je ne blague pas, quand je te dis que je ne m'amuse pas avec toi. »

Elle sourit lorsqu'il dit cela, même si elle ne le croyait qu'à moitié. Une vague sensation de chaud lui traversa le coeur mais elle ne comprenait pas bien ce qu'elle ressentait alors. Personne ne lui avait jamais appris l'amour et le besoin physique, pourtant elle était en train de le découvrir inconsciemment, et ses sentiments s'étaient décuplés depuis que Papyrus l'avait surprise tout à l'heure.  
Il entrouvrit ses dents pour y laisser passer une langue faite de magie d'une couleur orange qui lui correspondait si bien, et il vint lécher tendrement le cou de Chara qui frissonna aussitôt à ce contact. Elle rougit, se laissant faire, alors que le squelette commençait à glisser ses mains sur le corps de la fille, sur ses courbes fines en en profitant pour glisser ses doigts sous ses vêtements et tâter quelques endroits sensibles.

« Dis le moi, si je suis trop brusque… Je n'ai pas l'habitude de le faire avec une inexpérimentée ~  
\- J-Je ne suis pas inexpérimentée ! »

Elle tentait de cacher sa gêne en paraissant agressive, mais cela ne marchait pas avec Papyrus qui voyait très clair dans le jeu de l'humaine. Aussi voulut-il s'amuser encore des réactions de la fille en la titillant à divers points sensibles des femmes qu'il connaissait évidemment.  
Il glissa sa main sous le pull vert de la fille qui frissonna de nouveau au contact des os froids de Papyrus sur la peau de son ventre et jusqu'à sa poitrine, où il attrapa l'un de ses seins entre sa main pour le presser légèrement et observer sa réaction qui ne se fit pas attendre.  
Elle était extrêmement sensible pour sa première expérience, et chaque nouvelle sensation la confiait dans l'envie d'essayer de nouvelles choses. Elle ne savait pas jusqu'où tout cela se terminerait, mais elle n'avait pas envie d'en finir maintenant.

« Tu veux que je m'arrête là ? »

Papyrus semblait quelque peu inquiet et protecteur avec elle, ce qui était totalement l'inverse de sa nature. Mais il semblait si doux que cela la rassura, et elle glissa ses mains sur les épaules du squelette pour se serrer contre lui. Elle _mourrait_ d'envie de continuer.

« Non, n-ne t'arrête pas..  
\- T'es sûre ? Je ne demanderai plus. »

Elle acquiesça d'un signe de tête en souriant, et le squelette sourit à son tour pour venir à nouveau coller ses dents au lèvres de Chara, les lui ouvrant doucement en forçant le passage avec sa langues qui vint caresser celle de la plus jeune. Elle ne lutta pas, bien qu'elle fut surprise tout d'abord.  
Leur langues s'entremêlaient dans une danse où Papyrus prit le dessus et vint allonger l'humaine dos au matelas où ils étaient assis, avant de prendre un peu de recul pour la voir ainsi, respirant déjà fort alors qu'il ne lui avait encore rien fait et semblant plus excitée que jamais.  
Il en profita et glissa sa main sous le pantalon de la fille qui frémit à l'idée qu'il lui refasse la même chose que ce qu'elle faisait seule tout à l'heure, ce qui ne tarda évidemment pas.  
Il rentra l'un de ses doigts en elle et remarqua qu'elle était déjà bien lubrifiée, sans doute par le plaisir solitaire qu'elle s'était permit tout à l'heure, et il ne s'empêcha pas de la taquiner sur ce sujet.

« Tu fais souvent ce genre de truc, quand tu es seule ? Tu sais, ça.. »

Pour illustrer ses propos, il ajouta un autre doigt dans la fente de la fille pour venir caresser l'intérieur avec, ce qui provoqua aussitôt un gémissement incontrôlable qui sortit d'entre les lèvres de Chara.  
Surprise par sa propre réaction, elle porte ses deux mains à la bouche d'un air extrêmement gêné, et Papyrus sourit.

« Eh ben, t'es sacrément sensible, hein ? »

Il retira donc ses doigts d'elle pour venir ouvrir la braguette de son pantalon. Il se doutait qu'elle ne se satisferait pas que de ça puisqu'elle lui en avait demandé plus, c'est pourquoi il allait passer à l'étape supérieur.  
Un membre bien formé et fait de magie -tout comme sa langue- se dressa hors de son pantalon. Papyrus était déjà dur, mais pas assez.  
Chara rougit de plus belle en voyant l'engin du squelette. Elle n'en avait jamais vu avant, et ne savait pas vraiment quoi faire avec. L'autre le vit tout de suite.  
Il prit délicatement la main de la fille dans la sienne et la posa sur le membre coloré pour la guider dans un geste de va et viens dessus.  
Mais aussitôt qu'il retira son aide et qu'elle commença à faire des mouvements dessus par elle même, la douce chaleur de la main de la fille fit frissonner Papyrus qui se tendit plus encore alors que ses joues-mêmes rougirent involontairement.  
La fille voyant cette réaction -La première qu'il avait depuis le début-, elle s'inquiéta presque pour lui.

« J'ai fait quelque chose de mal ?  
\- N-Non, au contraire… Tu le fais très bien... »

La voix de Papyrus avait tremblé alors que la fille avait ressérré l'étreinte de sa main dessus. Il se sentait pris au dépourvu : alors que deux minutes auparavant il avait plaisanté sur le fait qu'elle était sensible, il se retrouvait là, à deux doigts de jouir alors qu'elle n'avait fait que le caresser.  
Il la fit s'arrêter brusquement -il n'en aurait pas supporter plus- en attrapant la main de la fille dans la sienne et en la serrant, reprenant ensuite le souffle qu'il avait perdu.

« Tu es sûre que tu veux que ce soit moi, le premier ?  
\- L-Le premier..? »

Elle n'était pas vraiment sûre de quoi il parlait, alors elle détourna le regard sur le côté pour éviter qu'il ne voit qu'elle se sentait perdue maintenant.

« Toriel ne t'a vraiment rien expliqué sur les relations ? »

Chara désapprouva d'un signe de tête de droite à gauche, toujours gênée. Papyrus comprit et se contenta de sourire d'un air attendri par l'ignorance de Chara, aussi glissa-t-il sa main sur la joue de l'humaine tout retirant le pantalon de la fille pour la rendre nue.

« Q-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?  
\- Tu va vite comprendre pourquoi je fais ça. »

Il en profita pour retirer également le vieux pull vert raccommodé qu'elle portait et observa la petite poitrine de la fille mise à nue qui n'avait pas énormément poussée malgré son âge, et qu'il trouvait terriblement parfaite et mignonne.  
Il positionna son membre à l'entrée de la fille, dévorant son corps du regard tout en lui prenant la main pour la réconforter.

« Tu risque d'avoir mal au début, mais ça ira mieux après. Ne t'inquiète pas.  
\- J-Je te fais confiance… »

Papyrus rentra alors en elle en forçant à peine, et une sensation plus forte que tout ce qu'elle avait ressentie jusqu'à présent parcourue la fille qui ne put s'empêcher de gémir extrêmement fort. Mais le squelette sentit rapidement l'hymen de la fille bloquer le passage en elle, aussi il tenta d'être le plus doux possible et força pour le déchirer.  
Chara ne s'y attendait pas vraiment et une grande douleur lui transperça le ventre. Aussitôt elle serra extrêmement fort la main de Papyrus dans une moue de souffrance qui s'arrêta immédiatement de bouger en elle pour qu'elle prenne le temps de s'y habituer.  
Il trouvait Chara très étroite et mouillée, aussi eut-il du mal d'attendre qu'elle aille mieux et qu'elle ne lui donne un signal pour commencer à faire des allers retours.  
Il s'enfonça jusqu'au fond d'elle en ne pouvant retenir un grognement de plaisir. À ce rythme là il ne tiendrait pas bien longtemps alors qu'il n'avait même pas commencé, aussi il se retenait autant qu'il pouvait pour pouvoir faire profiter l'humaine de sa première fois.  
Il commença à effectuer des mouvements, d'abord petits et de courte profondeur, il frottait contre les parois de l'humaine qui n'arrivait plus du tout à se retenir. Elle essayait tout du moins d'étouffer ses gémissements en se mordant la main, mais Papyrus l'en avait empêché en lui prenant ses deux mains dans les siennes et en les callants au dessus de la tête de la fille qui n'avait plus aucuns moyens pour se retenir d'exprimer le plaisir.

« P-Papyrus, j-je.. P-Plus, s'il te plait ! »

Le squelette fut surpris à la demande de Chara qui semblait maintenant pervertie par le plaisir, et il sourit en la voyant ainsi, se penchant pour l'embrasser à nouveau alors qu'il en profita pour approfondir les mouvements qu'il faisait en elle : de haut en bas, plus vite et plus fort encore. Il ne comptait pas s'arrêter maintenant.  
Il caressa les lèvres de la fille du bout de la langue avant de la laisser traîner jusqu'au cou et, descendant encore plus bas, à la poitrine de la fille sur laquelle il lorgnait depuis tout à l'heure. Cette petite poitrine qui lui semblait être si douce, il n'en fut pas déçu lorsqu'il mordit tendrement l'un des seins et qu'il sentit Chara se resserrer de l'intérieur par plaisir.  
Il eut énormément de mal à se retenir plus tant il se sentait bien en elle ; mais il attendit que Chara jouisse la première dans un long gémissement de plaisir qui la secoua toute entière avant qu'il ne se lâche tout entier en elle.  
Reprenant leur souffle, ils ne bougèrent tout d'abord pas, se regardant dans les yeux tout souriant.  
Chara était satisfaite. Après qu'il ai relâché ses mains, elle attrapa le squelette par le haut de la colonne vertébrale pour le serrer contre elle tout en rougissant.  
Papyrus rougit également en voyant ce visage heureux, et il caressa les pommettes de la fille du bout de ses doigts osseux.

« Alors, ça fait quoi d'être une femme maintenant ? »

Il ricana en essayant de la taquiner, mais elle n'y répondit qu'en déposant ses lèvres sur les dents de Papyrus dans un geste passionné pour tenter de lui transmettre par ce geste tout l'amour qu'elle éprouvait pour lui dont elle se rendait maintenant compte, tous les sentiments qu'elle avait ressentit près de lui depuis toujours, et tout ce qui lui plaisait chez ce squelette.  
Et il comprit, répondant au baiser comme il put.

« Moi aussi je t'aime, Chara. »


	2. Chapter 2

**Yo tout le monde ! Voici le deuxième chapitre de ma petite fanfiction Lemon entre US Papyrus et US Chara !**  
 **J'adore vraiment l'écrire, ce ship m'inspire beaucoup. J'ai essayé d'approfondir un peu plus le lemon, cette fois si, mais également l'histoire autour. Car oui, tous les chapitres ne seront pas que du "sexe gratuit" mais il y aura aussi une histoire que je tenterais d'approfondir au mieux !**

 **J'espère que ce deuxième chapitre vous plaira, merci de le lire !**

* * *

Après cette nuit mouvementée, Chara s'était endormie dans les bras de Papyrus qui, quant à lui, n'arrivait pas à trouver le sommeil.  
Il la regardait d'un oeil tranquille, tous les deux allongés sur le matelas de sa chambre, et caressant la joue de la fille avec le bout de ses doigts. Elle était attendrissante.  
Papyrus déposa ses dents sur le front de la fille, regrettant de n'avoir pas de lèvres ; puis il s'écarta et se leva du matelas pour la laisser dormir tranquillement et sortit en refermant la porte de la chambre derrière lui.  
Papyrus était sortit de la maison et s'était adossé à la façade en bois pour fumer une cigarette. Le froid mordait à l'extérieur, et il était seul. Il regardait les étoiles dans le ciel qui n'était autre qu'un condensé de magie, blasé par ce monde.  
Il souffla l'air qu'il avait dans les poumons après avoir retiré la cigarette de sa bouche, et une épaisse fumée grisâtre en sortit pour disparaître après quelques secondes.  
Il espérait avoir fait le bon choix avec Chara.

Le matin se levait et l'humaine se réveilla encore nue et uniquement couverte par le grand sweat de Papyrus qu'il avait laissé sur elle. Elle ouvrit d'abord les yeux, remarquant qu'il n'était plus là mais qu'il lui avait laissé son gilet. Cela la rassura, et elle sourit en se redressant pour s'étirer de tout son long d'un air fatigué.  
Elle serra le pull orange contre elle, repensant à tout ce qu'elle avait fait la vieille avec Papyrus, et quand il lui avait avoué qu'il l'aimait. Mais elle se demanda s'il lui avait dit la vérité, ou si ce n'était que pour la conforter. Elle avait peur de l'obliger à l'aimer, même après ce qu'elle venait de vivre avec lui.  
L'idée de mettre le pull sur elle la traversa. Elle regarda autour d'elle dans la pièce déjà fermée : il n'y avait personne d'autre, et aussitôt elle en profita pour se glisser dans le sweat  
Il était agréable à porter, bien que beaucoup trop grand pour elle. L'odeur du grand squelette y était imprégnée encore plus que sur son oreiller, et elle avait presque l'impression d'être remontée dans le temps à la soirée d'hier, lorsqu'elle ne faisait plus qu'une avec lui.  
Elle rougit énormément, se relevant alors pour se mettre sur ses pieds. ses deux mains étaient enfouies dans les manches trop grandes, tout comme ses cuisses qui étaient couvertes également.  
Elle prit le col du pull entre ses doigts et le remonta jusqu'à son nez pour pouvoir sentir l'odeur qui le parfumait. Par la même occasion, elle ne put s'empêcher de glisser son autre main entre ses jambes en se rappelant la proximité qu'elle avait eu avec Papyrus, leurs deux corps se mêlant l'un à l'autre, les soupirs et le plaisir qu'ils avaient partagés.  
La porte s'ouvrit à la volée, tout comme la veille, ce qui fit sursauter la fille. Papyrus entra, uniquement habillé d'un sous-pull gris et de son bermuda marron ; et Chara retira alors sa main d'entre ses jambes et lâcha le col du pull qu'elle maintenait sur son visage, qui retomba lourdement sur ses épaules alors qu'elle rougissait énormément en détournant le regard. C'était la deuxième fois qu'il la surprenait ainsi.

« Q-Quand une porte est fermée, c'est pas pour rien ! Tu devrais apprendre à toquer, p-pervers !  
\- Nyeheheh ~ »

Le squelette ricana et s'avança vers Chara qui recula d'un pas, gênée. Il l'attrapa par les épaules et la fit reculer jusqu'à la coincer entre le mur et lui en position dominante.

« Tu n'étais pas encore en train de te donner du plaisir toute seule, toi ?  
\- P-Papyrus, non..  
\- Papyrus oui ~ »

Il sortit sa langue d'entre ses dents et vint lécher le cou de la fille qui frissonna et lâcha même un petit gémissement quand il lui mordit la peau sans lui faire mal. Elle tremblait tout entière à l'idée de recommencer ce qu'ils avaient fait hier, et avait fermé ses yeux en accrochant ses mains au sous-pull du squelette pour qu'il continue.  
Papyrus semblait être presque dans le même état qu'elle. Il ne regrettait pas ce qu'il avait fait la veille, bien au contraire, et il profitait de sa position pour tâter sa poitrine et tout le corps de l'humaine à travers le sweat qu'elle portait, et pour descendre sa main un peu plus pas jusqu'à ses fesses pour les prendre entre ses mains.

« P-Papyrus, la porte.. I-Il ne faut pas que Sans nous voit..»

Mais le grand squelette n'écoutait pas. Il déposa sa langue sur les lèvres de l'humaine pour l'embrasser tout en la palpant, mais il s'arrêta soudainement en entendant la voix de son frère à la porte.

« Quelqu'un a appelé le fabuleux Sans ? »

Papyrus recula brusquement et se retourna pour faire face à Sans qui n'avait heureusement rien vu, s'empêchant de montrer un quelconque signe qui l'aurait trahi sur ce qu'il faisait avec Chara à l'instant.  
Cette dernière ayant beaucoup plus de mal à se contrôler que l'autre, elle était restée collée contre le mur avec un air embarrassé sur le visage qui était d'une couleur facilement pivoine. Elle bégaya, essayant de répondre naturellement tout en tirant avec ses mains sur le pull de Papyrus pour ne pas qu'il laisse ses jambes trop à découvert.

« J-Je.. H-Huh.. P-Papyrus.. »

Ce dernier remarqua qu'elle avait du mal à répondre, et un grand sourire se dessina sur son crâne en la voyant galérer ainsi et lui jeter des petits regards furtifs pour lui demander de l'aide, qu'il ne lui apporterait sûrement pas.

« Pourquoi portes-tu le pull de mon frère ? »

Sans avait tout de suite remarqué ce détail qui avait cependant échappé à l'autre squelette depuis le début. Il se tourna rapidement vers elle et le remarqua alors, haussant ce qui aurait été un sourcil s'il était humain. Il mit un moment à comprendre qu'il avait fait l'erreur de l'oublier la nuit dernière dans la chambre.

« J-Je.. C'est que..  
\- Euh.. Elle est malade. »

Papyrus avait coupé la parole à Chara pour qu'elle n'évite de s'enfoncer encore plus et que Sans ne découvre tout ce qu'ils avaient faits ensemble. Il n'avait pas réussi à trouver d'autres excuses sur le moment.

« Elle est malade ?! Mais il faut appeler un docteur !  
\- T'en fais pas frérot, je suis docteur.  
\- Tu es docteur ?  
\- Ouaip, je suis docteur. »

Sans pencha sa tête sur le côté alors que Papyrus faisait un grand sourire, et le plus jeune haussa les épaules d'un air indécis.

« Tu ne me l'avais pas dit ! !  
\- Allez, laisse nous seuls, sinon je pourrais pas la soigner correctement.  
\- D'accord ! Guéris bien, Chara ! »

À ces mots, le plus naïf sortit de la chambre en laissant le squelette et l'humaine ensemble seuls. Papyrus en profita pour aller fermer la porte aussitôt, et lâcha un profond soupir alors que Chara glissa du mur pour s'asseoir sur le sol, les genoux repliés contre elle, en signe de soulagement.

« Il t'a vraiment cru ?  
\- Bien sûr, pourquoi je lui mentirais ?  
\- Je sais pas, pour faire des trucs pas très honnêtes avec moi ? »

Il rit et s'approcha de nouveau de l'humaine en la surplombant, se mettant accroupis devant elle pour attraper son menton entre ses doigts et la regarder dans les yeux, ce qui fit rougir la fille.

« Et si on continuait ce qu'on faisait juste avant, maintenant ?  
\- J-Je pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée, maintenant que Sans nous a entend- »

Mais Papyrus n'attendit pas la fin de la phrase pour glisser l'une de ses mains sur sa poitrine et appuyer dessus.

« Pouèt. »

Chara mit quelques secondes avant de réaliser ce qu'il venait de dire. En face, Papyrus la regarda avec le plus grand sérieux du monde avant d'éclater de rire brusquement face à la réaction d'incompréhension de Chara.  
Cette dernière fut vexée, et elle détourna le regard en soupirant devant le squelette qui était pris d'un fou rire.

« P-Papyrus, c'est pas drôle ! »

La fille prit une mine boudeuse ; et une fois que le squelette eu séché ses larmes de rire, il sourit et attrapa les joues de la fille dans ses mains.

« Je plaisante ! ne le prend pas mal, poupée.  
\- Trop tard. Je veux plus que tu me touche. »

Papyrus se gratta l'arrière du crâne d'un air embêté en haussant les épaules, puis fit un petit sourire en frottant sa main aux sommet du crâne de la fille, la décoiffant au passage pour l'embêter.

« Tu va me rendre mon pull, au moins ?  
\- Nan. »

Il l'attrapa alors en mettant ses mains sous les aisselles de Chara et la souleva en même temps qu'il se remettait sur pied pour ensuite l'accrocher à lui, ne la lâchant plus. Sa légèreté le surpris ; elle enroula ses bras autour du cou du squelette en manquant de glisser et de tomber, ce qui fit rire de nouveau le plus grand.

« T'es vraiment petite, en fait.  
\- L-Lâche moi !  
\- nope. »

Il s'avança vers la sortie. Puisqu'elle ne voulait pas qu'il la touche, il allait au moins la faire sortir dehors pour qu'elle ne reste pas enfermée ici à mijoter sur ce qu'ils avaient fait hier. Mais elle tentait de résister, et Papyrus s'arrêta alors de marcher pour la porter à bout de bras et la regarder.

« Tu veux pas sortir ?  
\- J-Je ne porte pas de sous-vêtements, laisse-moi me changer au moins..  
\- Ooh ? ~ »

Il la lâcha soudainement pour qu'elle pose pied à terre et se pencha vers elle, mais elle leva ses doigts et lui lança une pichenette sur le sommet de son crâne pour qu'il ne s'approche pas plus.

« C'est toi qui m'a enlevé mes sous-vêtements hier, tu les a mis où ? »

Le plus grand se frotta le crâne en soupirant, et haussa les épaules en guise de réponse qu'il n'en avait aucune idée, ce qui énerva la plus jeune, bien qu'elle n'arrivait pas à se fâcher vraiment contre lui.

« S-Sérieusement, Papyrus !  
\- Eh, c'est pas ma faute. C'était toi qui était trop mignonne, tu ne demandais que ça de toute manière ~ »

La fille rougit vivement et détourna le regard en soupirant d'un air gêné, et le squelette fut pris de cours devant ce visage boudeur qu'elle arborait. Il sentit son âme se resserrer devant l'expression innocente de Chara et, pris d'un élan dont il s'étonna lui-même, il sortit sa langue d'entre sa mâchoire, et vint la déposer sur les lèvres de la fille qui n'eut d'autre choix que d'ouvrir la bouche pour le laisser mêler sa langue à l'autre alors qu'il collait son corps à celui de Chara pour la serrer contre lui, avant de reculer son visage pour pouvoir parler.

« Tu es à moi, maintenant. D'accord ? »

La plus jeune rougit d'autant plus à cette déclaration soudaine en regardant le squelette dans les orbites qui semblait avoir les joues orangées, lui aussi. Elle lui offrit un sourire en déposant furtivement ses lèvres sur les dents de Papyrus dans un doux baisé, comme si elle souhaitait confirmer ce qu'il venait de dire.

« Toi aussi, tu es à moi ! »

Il sourit également.  
Cela ne ressemblait pas du tout à Papyrus d'être ainsi, ce qui la surprit d'une certaine manière. Elle venait de découvrir l'une des facettes de la personnalité de ce squelette qu'elle connaissait depuis des années pourtant, et cela lui fit plaisir de le voir ainsi.

Ils avaient finalement décidés de sortir dans les rues de Snowdin ensemble après que Papyrus ait récupéré son pull et que Chara se soit rhabillée. Papyrus semblait ne pas oser être trop proche de Chara en public, aussi elle ne faisait rien qui aurait pu le gêner bien qu'elle mourrait d'envie de se coller à lui. Elle baissait la tête en marchant, et le squelette lui caressa le crâne d'un simple geste de main pour attirer son attention.

« A-Arrête, tu me décoiffe ! »

Elle leva subitement le visage d'un air fâché, et Papyrus ne put s'empêcher de faire un sourire moqueur.

« On va chez Muffet ? J'ai envie de manger un truc.  
\- Ok ! »

Aussitôt dit que Chara attrapa la main de Papyrus dans un geste non-réfléchi pour se précipiter vers le bar, et le squelette se laissa entraîner, le sourire à la mâchoire.  
Quand ils entrèrent, Papyrus demanda -comme habituellement- à Chara de s'asseoir et de l'attendre sur le siège, mais elle refusa.

« Je vais venir m'asseoir à côté de toi sur les tabourets pour t'aider à commander, ce sera mieux, nan ?  
\- Eh, poupée, assied toi juste là et attend moi s'il te plait. »

Elle rougit quand il l'appela ainsi, et elle n'eut d'autre choix que de lâcher la main du squelette pour s'asseoir sur la banquette d'un air piteux, le regardant s'en aller s'asseoir vers le bar où il se posa à l'un des tabourets pour caler son coude sur le plan du bar, sortant un paquet de cigarette de la poche de son sweat avant d'en allumer une et de la porter à sa bouche.  
Chara se sentie à nouveau délaissée, derrière.  
L'araignée gérant le bar arriva devant Papyrus et se pencha sur le bar pour offrir un grand sourire au squelette qui y répondit en souriant également. Le coeur de Chara se serra quand elle les vit commencer à se parler comme si elle n'était pas là, comme habituellement, et elle se leva alors brutalement de sa chaise en se demandant pourquoi elle était venue ici alors qu'elle savait très bien ce qu'il venait constamment y faire.  
Elle s'approcha du bar. Son cœur battait fort dans sa poitrine quand elle pensait à ce qu'elle allait faire dans seulement quelques secondes. Une fois au niveau de Papyrus, elle l'interpella tout d'abord.

« Papyrus. »

Ce dernier se tourna d'un air surpris vers la fille qui, dans un geste rapide, retira la cigarette de la mâchoire du squelette en l'attrapant entre deux doigtspour déposer ses lèvres sur ses dents. Elle recula ensuite et jeta un regard noir sur Muffet qui parut choquée par ce geste et qui recula d'un pas.

« Il est à moi, ne l'approche pas.  
\- G-Gamine ! »

Papyrus fut pris de cours, même lui qui restait habituellement si impassible rougit subitement alors que Chara lui attrapa le poignet et le tira en s'en allant vers la sortie sous le regard de Muffet qui jeta un juron destiné à la fille, et de tous les membres du pub.

Dans le froid de l'extérieur, Chara lâcha finalement Papyrus qui resta là sans bouger, indécis. La fille fit encore un pas, dos à Papyrus. Ses joues étaient rouges de honte par ce qu'elle venait de faire, mais elle en avait assez de voir le squelette s'amuser avec d'autres filles. Si elle lui appartenait, il n'avait pas à traîner avec les autres.

« Gamine..  
\- Je ne suis pas une gamine. »

Elle remarqua qu'elle avait encore la cigarette de Papyrus dans sa main. Elle n'était pas éteinte et fumait toujours.  
Elle porta alors le bout de la cigarette à sa bouche et en inspira une grand bouffée, ce qui lui induit les poumons de fumée qu'elle toussa tout aussitôt. Sa gorge la brûlait soudainement et elle avait l'impression que ses poumons allaient exploser, et Papyrus n'attendit pas une seconde pour lui attraper rapidement la main en l'immobilisant dans la sienne.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fou ?! »

Il lui retira la cigarette des doigts alors qu'elle la portait à nouveau à sa bouche pour en respirer encore, et Chara se retourna subitement vers lui quand il l'écrasa sur le sol pour l'éteindre sans aucun regret.

« Qu'est-ce qui te prend Chara, pourquoi tu fais ça ?!  
\- Pourquoi tu le fais toi, et moi j'aurais pas le droit ? »

Il se pencha vers elle pour la regarder dans les yeux en soupirant.

« Je ne veux pas que tu fume, tu es mortelle alors que moi non. Je n'ai même pas de poumons.  
\- Je m'en fou, de toute façon je mourrais un jour. »

Il fronça ce qui aurait pu être des sourcils en se redressant, la regardant de haut en enfouissant ses mains dans les poches de son pull.

« Pourquoi tu fais ça ? Je n'arrive plus à te comprendre...  
\- Pourquoi tu draguais Muffet ? On est pas censés être ensemble ou.. Je sais pas quoi ? Et si je me mettais à fumer, est-ce que j'irais mieux, comme toi ? Et pourquoi tu agis différemment en privé et en public, tu as honte de moi ?  
\- Chara.. »

Il détourna le regard d'un air embarrassé en se rendant compte qu'elle avait raison, dans un certain sens. il n'aurait pas dû parler avec Muffet comme il le faisait constamment, même s'il aimait bien épater les filles, et il n'aurait pas dû la traiter ainsi devant tout le monde, comme si rien ne s'était passé pendant la nuit précédente. Son âme se serra dans sa poitrine en voyant l'humaine au bord des larmes.

« La cigarette ne va pas faire s'arranger les choses, je refuse que tu y touche, gamine. Je ne veux pas que tu te fasse du mal.  
\- Tu me fais déjà du mal… »

Elle recula d'un pas en baissant les yeux vers la neige blanche immaculée, et Papyrus s'avança sans hésiter en la prenant alors dans ses bras pour la serrer contre lui dans un geste protecteur.

« Excuse-moi. »

Elle serra ses mains au pull de Papyrus en rougissant. Elle n'arrivait pas à lui en vouloir, pourtant elle aurait dû.  
Il la porta délicatement quand il sentit qu'elle était trop épuisée pour se disputer plus. Elle était lourde quand elle y mettait tout son poids, mais il arrivait à le supporter.  
Il se tourna une dernière fois vers le bar de Muffet. Tout le monde avait vu Chara l'embrasser ; c'était trop tard pour y revenir comme si rien ne s'y était passé et reprendre là où il en était. Il se mit en chemin vers la maison, Chara ne bougeant pas dans ses bras en restant serrée contre lui. Elle aimait bien ça, dans le fond.

Papyrus avait allongé Chara sur le matelas de sa petite chambre et la couvrit d'une couverture rougeâtre en soupirant. Sûrement qu'elle n'avait pas assez bien dormi la veille, suite à ce qu'ils avaient faits, et que cela avait dû l'éprouver plus que ce qu'elle n'y laissait paraître.  
Il sortit à nouveau son paquet de cigarette de son pull et en tira une, les mains tremblantes. Il n'avait pas eu sa dose et toute cette histoire l'avait mis sur les nerfs, aussi s'avança-t-il pour sortir de la pièce mais fut retenu par la petite main de Chara lui avait attrapé le pantalon.

« S'il te plait, ne t'en va pas..  
\- J'ai besoin de fumer, je reviens. »

Et il s'en alla en fermant la porte derrière lui, laissant la fille seule. Elle soupira en serrant l'oreiller de papyrus contre sa poitrine. Les choses ne seraient pas comme ça si elle n'avait pas été surprise, la veille.  
Dans le couloir, Papyrus se pencha à la seule fenêtre de la maison et tenta d'allumer une cigarette qui lui glissa soudainement des doigts tant il avait été pressé de l'allumer. Il l'a rattrapa rapidement au sol, et eut un peu de mal à allumer le briquet. Il n'avait pas fumé de cigarette entière depuis plus de 12h, et c'était beaucoup trop pour lui.  
Il réussit finalement à l'allumer, et la porta rapidement à sa bouche pour en inspirer une grande bouffée d'air, ce qui le détendit tout à coup. Il souffla ensuite, relâchant la fumée par l'encadrement de la fenêtre ouverte en expirant longuement.  
Maintenant, il pouvait enfin réfléchir, la tête froide.  
Heureusement que Sans n'était pas dans le coin. Il se doutait qu'il devait être en train de s'entraîner avec Alphys, mais ce n'était pas sa priorité sur le moment même. Il devait s'occuper de Chara qui devait sans doute être perdue.  
Quand il était plus jeune, Papyrus avait vécu une expérience similaire à celle de Chara pour sa première relation avec une fille. Il crispa ses doigts, se rappelant comment il avait senti son âme se briser lorsqu'elle l'avait laissé seul sans s'occuper de lui, et qu'elle était partie s'en faire d'autres, après leur aventure. Ses sentiments avaient étés confus et il s'était renfermé sur lui-même jusqu'à la folie. Il ne voulait pas que cela arrive à l'humaine, pourtant cette journée s'était extrêmement mal passée jusqu'à maintenant.  
Il finit très rapidement sa cigarette, si bien qu'il n'y avait plus rien à fumer seulement après quelques minutes de réflexion. Il pesta, jetant le reste de mégot par la fenêtre dans la neige et reculant d'un pas. Il avait peur de retourner dans la chambre de la fille et qu'elle ne lui en veuille, mais il ne put se résoudre à la laisser seule.  
Il retourna dans la chambre.  
Elle l'attendait silencieusement, la tête enfouis dans son oreiller sans qu'elle n'ait beaucoup bouger. Il sourit et s'approcha d'un air décontracté.

« Eh, je suis là, t'as pas besoin de me remplacer par mon coussin cette fois. »

Elle leva la tête et rougit en le voyant là -elle ne l'avait pas entendu arriver- et aussitôt elle se redressa en baissant la tête, s'asseyant sur le lit. Le squelette, lui, lui offrait un grand sourire moqueur gravé sur le crâne et s'assit à côté d'elle, sur le sol

« Chara.. »

Il porta ses os de l'index à la joue de la fille pour la caresser doucement. Il se rendait compte qu'il aimait bien la toucher ainsi, et elle rougit d'autant plus.  
Son âme ne fit qu'un bond dans sa poitrine lorsqu'il la vit ainsi gênée par la tendresse qu'il lui donnait. Il s'approcha d'elle plus près encore, et la prit dans ses bras sans qu'elle ne se débatte en retour.

« Chara, je suis désolé, mais tu est tellement mignonne.. »

Sur ces mots, il dégagea d'une main les cheveux de la nuque de la fille pour venir lui lécher le cou à l'aide de sa langue faite de magie qui venait à peine de sortir de sa mâchoire, et il la sentit frissonner dans ses bras.

« P-Papyrus.. Je crois que je veux recommencer..  
\- Tu es sûre ? »

Elle acquiesça d'un signe de tête en rougissant d'autant plus, et le plus grand squelette ne se fit alors pas prier deux fois. Il la fit basculer en arrière pour se mettre au dessus d'elle et la dominer de tout son long. Il avait l'impression qu'elle lui appartenait, qu'il pouvait lui faire tout ce qu'il voulait en cet instant, et il sentit sa magie se former dans son pantalon presque contre sa volonté ; il n'arrivait plus à se maîtriser. Il posa ses mains sur la poitrine de la fille, difficile à apprécier sous son pull qu'il retira sans attendre une seconde de plus. Il sourit en voyant la petite poitrine de la fille cachée sous le soutient-gorge noir qu'elle portait, et il se précipita pour le retirer également et glisser sa langue sur les seins de la fille qui y semblait aussi sensible que la veille.

« Tu veux qu'on fasse de nouveau trucs ? »

Elle acquiesça et rougit en même temps. Elle ne savait pas vraiment de quoi il voulait parler, aussi voulait-elle le laisser faire comme il le souhaitait, la guider. Il recula et se positionna entre les jambes de la fille pour lui retirer son pantalon ainsi que sa culotte, la mettant à nouveau entièrement nue, et regarda sa féminité sous le regard timide de la fille qui se sentait extrêmement gênée.

« N-Nan, Papyrus, j-je sais pas si c'est une bonne id-.. »

Il n'attendit pas la fin de la phrase de la fille pour venir glisser sa langue sur la fente, ce qui provoqua chez Chara un frisson qui la fit tressauter et rougir d'autant plus fort.

« Laisse-toi faire, poupée. »

Il releva la tête pour la regarder dans les yeux quelques secondes, la langue toujours tirée et prêt à continuer ce qu'il faisait, détaillant juste le regard de Chara qui n'était qu'un mélange de plaisir et de gène.

« D-D'accord.. »

Il se remit alors à la tâche, lapant une seconde fois la fente de la fille en titillant certaines parties précisément, puis en rentrant sa langue en elle qui gémit silencieusement. Elle n'arrivait pas du tout à contrôler son corps et sa voix tant Papyrus savait s'y faire, et le squelette avait également remarqué qu'elle était très sensible et réceptive à tout ce qu'il lui faisait. Aussi ne put-il attendre ; Après seulement quelques minutes il se redressa et ouvrit la braguette de son pantalon pour en laissant sortir l'engin des désirs de Chara.

« T-Tu vas le rentrer, maintenant…?  
\- Pas tout de suite. »

Elle ne comprit pas bien ce qu'il voulait, mais il lui tendit alors la main pour qu'elle puisse se redresser et se mettre à quatre pattes face à lui lui sans vraiment comprendre pourquoi il lui faisait faire ça.

« Est-ce que tu peux.. Le lécher ? »

En formulant cette demande, du orange s'était formé aux joues du squelette et il détourna le regard d'un simple mouvement de tête. L'humaine ne comprit qu'à moitié, mais elle obéit et sortit sa langue d'entre ses lèvres pour lécher timidement le bout, et la réaction du squelette ne se fit pas attendre : le membre se redressa aussitôt plus encore qu'il n'y a quelques secondes, ce qui surprit Chara. Elle le prit alors instinctivement dans sa main à la base et se remit à le lécher doucement, de haut en bas, en essayant de se souvenir des effets que cela avait sur Papyrus qui ne pouvait s'empêcher de grogner également en se retenant autant qu'il pouvait d'appuyer sur sa tête pour profiter plus encore de sa bouche.  
Il ne put attendre plus longtemps ; en posant ses mains sur la tête de Chara, il appuya soudainement dessus en essayant de ne pas y aller trop fort pour rentrer son membre dans la bouche de la fille où il déversa son jus orangé dans un soupir de soulagement.  
La fille rougit d'autant plus en sentant sa semence dans sa bouche qui avait un goût étrange qui la dégoûtait mais lui plaisait en même. Elle avait trouvé cela très étrange, sur le moment.

« D-Désolé, je ne t'ai pas prévenu.. »

Elle avala d'une traite et se redressa alors : elle semblait plus confiante qu'au départ, ce qui plut à Papyrus. Bien qu'il venait à peine de jouir, il avait déjà envie de continuer et de ne faire plus qu'un avec elle, à nouveau. Aussitôt il déposa ses dents sur les lèvres de la fille pour tenter de l'embrasser et la fit basculer en arrière, les jambes de Chara s'enroulant autour du bassin de Papyrus qui avait déjà positionné son membre à l'entrée de la fille.  
Maintenant, il pouvait se permettre d'être un peu plus brusque avec elle.  
Il attendit quelques secondes, frottant son membre contre l'entrée de la fille qui semblait trembler d'envie et s'impatientait ; elle rougit en le suppliant presque d'entrer en elle sans plus attendre, mais il voulait s'amuser avec elle.

« S-S'il te plait, rentre le à l'intérieur, j-je n'en peux plus !  
\- Pas encore, ma belle, pas encore. »

Il sourit, remarquant les réactions de la fille qui semblait être au bord du craquage. Elle frissonnait, remuait, et rit quand elle comprit qu'il se moquait d'elle. Décidant de se venger, elle pivota subitement en entraînant Papyrus pour qu'il se retrouve sous elle avant qu'il ne comprenne quoi que ce soit ; et aussitôt elle prit le bout du squelettes en main pour le caresser avec ses doigts. Le squelette s'en moqua gentiment pour la provoquer et l'inciter à continuer.

« Le chaton montre enfin les griffes ~  
\- Tais toi, idiot.. »

Elle rougit d'autant plus qu'avant, n'étant pas rassurée par la position de supériorité qu'elle possédait maintenant. Mais elle se contenta de déposer ses lèvres sur les dents du squelettes avant de faire rentrer son membre en elle, ne pouvant se retenir un gémissement de surprise ; elle avait l'impression qu'il était encore plus gros que la veille, ce qui fit sourire Papyrus quand il la vit déboussolée comme cela.

« Un problème ? ~  
\- A-Aucun ! »

Elle se mordit la lèvre pour s'empêcher de gémir, et attendit quelques secondes de s'habituer à sa présence en elle pour lever son bassin très lentement et s'asseoir dessus à la même vitesse.  
Papyrus se retenait de gémir également et de s'y laisser aller ; il voulait profiter de ce visage lubrique qu'elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'afficher et de ces petits bruits adorable qu'elle criait à chaque fois qu'elle bougeait sur lui.  
Il se redressa pour se mettre en position assise, rapprochant son crâne du visage de la fille et collant son corps au siens avant de poser ses mains sur les fesses de l'humaine pour l'encourager et l'aider dans ses mouvements qu'il fit approfondir et accélérer.

« P-Papyrus ! »

`À l'appel de son nom, le squelette lui-même avait eu du mal à se maîtriser. Il grognait de plaisir en sentant les paroi de la fille se frotter contre son membre et ne cessait d'en vouloir plus, tout comme elle. Plus les mouvements s'approfondissaient, plus l'ambiance se réchauffait alors que leurs deux souffles se mêlaient l'un à l'autre.

« J-Je vais.. »

Papyrus n'avait pas eu le temps de finir sa phrase ; il se sentit jouir au plus profond de l'humaine qui gémit en recevant la semence encore chaude du squelette alors qu'elle serrait ses bras autour de sa nuque pour se serrer d'autant plus à lui et poser ses lèvres sur ses dents dans un doux geste pour clore cet instant.  
Ils s'étaient tous deux arrêtés de bouger et se contentaient de se serrer l'un contre l'autre, reprenant leur souffle perdu en souriant.  
Chara se blottit contre Papyrus, posant sa tête contre sa cage thoracique cachée derrière son sweat et il la souleva alors pour se retirer d'elle et la reposa juste à côté en soupirant, se laissant tomber en arrière pour allonger son dos sur le matelas, suivi de Chara qui attrapa la main du squelettes et enroula ses doigts entre ses os.

« Tu me promet que tu n'iras plus voir d'autres filles..? »

Le squelette tourna la tête vers elle pour la regarder dans les yeux. Il était surpris par la question, mais il s'y attendait d'une certaine manière. Il clôt ses orbites quelques secondes, réfléchissant. C'était sa dernière chance de revenir en arrière, de lui dire qu'il voulait continuer de parler et de draguer d'autres filles, de coucher avec qui il voulait et ce qu'il voulait. Mais il sourit, pensant à la douceur de l'humaine qui était si spéciale, à sa peau sucrée, à son caractère fragile. Son âme se serra encore. Cela devenait fréquent, peut être trop.  
Il ne pouvait se résoudre à la quitter.

« Je te le promet. »

À ces mots, il déposa ses dents sur le front de la fille dans un mouvement de baisé tendre, et elle rougit aussitôt en souriant.  
Mais le bruit de la porte d'entrée s'ouvrant coupa les deux amants ; la voix de Sans se fit entendre à travers les murs et fit sursauter Papyrus.

« Le grand Sans est de retour de son entraînement avec Alphys ! Papy, humaine ? Où êtes vous ? »

Le squelette se releva rapidement du matelas et rangea son membre en remettant son bermuda en place, avant de faire signe à Chara de rapidement se rhabiller, bien qu'elle n'en avait pas l'envie et l'énergie.  
Déjà les pas de l'autre pouvaient s'entendre dans le couloir, et la poignée de porte se baissa rapidement.

« Sans, n'entre pas ! »

Mais il était déjà trop tard ; la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit brusquement et la carrure de Sans y apparut. Il dévisagea alors Papyrus, debout au milieu de la pièce, puis remarqua Chara, encore nue, qui tentait tant bien que mal de couvrir son corps avec ses mains alors que son visage était d'une couleur rouge pivoine. Le grand squelette aussi semblait gêné, ce qui était extrêmement rare.  
Aussitôt, le plus jeune referma la porte en bégayant et colla son dos à celle ci, se rendant compte qu'il venait de les surprendre dans cette scène si intime.

« P-Papy, q-qu'est-ce que l'humaine fait nue ?!  
\- C'est juste que.. »

Il se coupa dans sa phrase. Il n'arrivait pas à trouver d'excuses, cette fois là, et Chara se releva du matelas pour se rhabiller rapidement, gardant le silence. Elle ne pourrait plus jamais regarder Sans dans les yeux tant elle avait été gênée d'être surprise aussi peu vêtue.  
Ils allaient devoir s'expliquer, et rapidement...


	3. Chapter 3

**Et c'est le comeback inattendu ! Et ouai les gens, je reprend du service avec un nouveau chapitre :p (pour ceux me suivant un peu sur mes autres fanfics, vous devez sûrement savoir que j'avais déjà repris Genetale ; alors je vais vous teaser : normalement, deux nouveaux chapitres devraient sortir dans le recueil d'OS lemon : un avec du Frisk x Sans, et l'autre avec du Flowey x Frisk !**

 **Bon, voili voulou, j'espère que ce chapitre là vous plaira, j'essayerais de faire le suivant le plus vite possible !**

* * *

Papyrus bégaya derrière la porte alors qu'il réfléchissait à toute vitesse. Il ne savait que dire, ou même que faire. Chara avait eu le temps de se rhabiller entre temps, gardant la tête baissée et évitant le regard de l'autre en face d'elle d'un air gêné. Ce dernier s'approcha de quelques pas et glissa sa main squelettique dans les cheveux de la fille alors qu'il s'apprêtait à répondre à Sans qui se trouvait sans doute encore derrière la porte.

« Ecoutes Sans, ça ne te regarde pas vraiment.. Tu ne devrais pas t'intéresser à mes relations intimes. »

Il soupira et se retourna rapidement, laissant Chara seule quelques secondes pour partir ouvrir la porte à son plus jeune frère qui semblait quelque peu désappointé par ce que Papyrus venait de dire, comme s'il se sentait trahi à travers ces mots qui sous-entendaient la relation évidente entre l'humaine et le squelette. C'était d'ailleurs très certainement l'émotion qui le dominait entièrement, la jalousie de cette trahison. Il jeta tout aussitôt un regard noir à son frère, puis à l'humaine qu'il transperça littéralement des yeux. Cette dernière ne s'attendait pas à une réaction si violente, et elle recula d'un pas aussi rapidement alors qu'un frisson lui parcourut l'échine sous la pression que Sans exerçait sur elle d'un simple regard. Sous le visage perplexe de Papyrus, son frère fit demi tour rapidement et alla s'enfermer dans sa chambre en prenant le soin de claquer la porte derrière lui.  
Papyrus le regarda s'en aller étonné, avant de se retourner vers Chara. Il n'avait pas l'habitude que son frère ait l'air si fâché et il ne comprenait même pas pourquoi il l'était, c'est pourquoi il ne savait pas quoi faire ; mais après quelques secondes de réflexion, il décida de laisser Sans tranquille sans chercher à savoir pourquoi il avait réagi de cette manière. Il devait avoir eu une journée fatigante, et une telle nouvelle avait du l'irriter pour une raison qui lui était personnelle.  
Papyrus posa sa main sur la poignet de la porte pour la refermer, mais Chara se glissa furtivement à travers avant qu'elle ne soit totalement close pour passer dans le couloir, et courir en direction des escaliers à toute vitesse.

« Chara ? Tu fou quoi ?! »

Papyrus tenta de la rejoindre en faisant quelques pas en dehors de la chambre, mais s'arrêta net lorsqu'il la vit sortir de la maison à la même allure. Elle ne semblait vraiment pas vouloir qu'il la suive.  
Elle avait été totalement terrorisée par le regard de Sans, remarquant cette aura menaçante qu'il avait eu en la foudroyant du regard. Pourquoi ce si gentil Sans avait-t-il eu cet air si terrible, et pourquoi avait-t-elle l'impression qu'elle ne pouvait plus rester une seconde de plus dans cette maison sans mettre sa vie en péril ?

Ce jour là, elle retourna au palais royal vivre avec ses parents adoptifs.

« Chara, tu es sûre que cela ne te dérange pas de dormir sur le canapé en attendant que ta chambre soit refaite?

\- Non maman, pas du tout ! »

Chara sourit à sa mère, toutes deux dans le salon de la maison de ses parents. Asgore était ce jour là partit régler quelques affaires juridiques à la cours de l'Underground à la place de Toriel, et Chara s'était retrouvée seule avec sa mère pour son retour au palais. Elle avait été absente déjà près d'un mois, et Toriel n'osait demander ce qui l'avait faite changer d'avis pour retourner vivre ici plutôt que chez les frères de Snowdin. C'était sans doute personnel.

« Dis, maman, je… Je voulais te poser des questions… »

Alors que Toriel s'était retournée pour laisser Chara seule dans le salon vaquer à ses occupations, celle-ci l'avait arrêtée en l'interpellant.

« Oui, mon enfant ?

\- C-Comment les monstres peuvent-il s'aimer ? Et.. Hmm.. Comment ils font des enfants..? »

Toriel fut relativement surprise par cette question ; elle ne s'attendait pas à ce que Chara lui demande ce genre de chose à cette âge si tardif, et la reine sourit alors d'un air calme et compréhensif.

« Viens là, mon enfant. Assis toi à côté de moi, je vais tout t'expliquer. »

Elle s'assit alors sur son fauteuil où elle prenait d'habitude le temps de lire ou d'observer le feu brûler dans la cheminée, et Chara se posa à ses pieds d'un air attentif.

« Je ne sais pas comment cela marche chez les humains, mais chez les monstres l'amour se matérialise grâce aux âmes. Deux âmes peuvent se connecter si elles passent assez de temps ensemble et s'apprécient mutuellement. En général, il est plus facile pour deux âmes appartenant à une même espèce de monstre de se connecter, c'est ce qui est arrivé pour Gorry et moi ! Sache qu'il n'y a qu'une seule personne avec qui ton âme peut se connecter, et une connexion est quelque chose qui ne peut pas se briser peu importe les événements qui se passent autour. Il se peut également qu'un monstre ait une âme connectée à un autre monstre, mais que l'autre ne soit pas connecté à lui en retour. C'est ce que l'on nomme une connexion unique, mais cela se produit très rarement ! »

Chara écoutait silencieusement, attentive.

« Je sais que les humains ont la coutume de ne se connecter qu'avec des personnes du sexe opposé au leur, cependant les monstres n'ont pas de préférences et peuvent se connecter avec tout le monde, que ce soient des hommes ou des femmes. Le plus important, c'est l'âme que le monstre a en lui. Cela régit tout, lors d'une connexion. »

À ces mots, pour rendre ses paroles plus significatives, Toriel posa sa main sur sa poitrine et en sortit son âme blanche et pure pour la montrer à Chara.

« Tu vois, le petit fil blanc qui semble dépasser de l'extrémité de mon âme, à la pointe ? C'est ce qui me relie à ton père, c'est notre connexion.

\- Et… Pour les enfants ? »

Toriel sourit et leva les yeux aux ciels, cherchant des mots justes pour expliquer cela sans être trop vulgaire ou au contraire trop vague.

« Vois-tu, quand deux monstres sont connectés, ils se peut que les monstres aient envie d'avoir un bébé monstre. Pour cela, ils doivent avoir envie d'être proche l'un de l'autre. À partir du moment où ils ont une relation intime, l'un des deux monstres envoi une petite graine à l'autre, et de cet union naît un bébé. Cette "graine" ne peut être envoyée que lorsque les deux monstres sont totalement certains et d'accords sur l'idée d'avoir un enfant, c'est quelque chose qui se fait presque psychiquement !

\- Une petite graine ?

\- Je te le dit de manière très schématique, si tu veux en savoir plus tu pourra toujours demander à ton père. »

Chara hocha de la tête, puis détourna les yeux. Elle avait peur que sa question suivante ait l'air trop personnelle et directe pour que Toriel ne se soupçonne de rien, mais elle avait vraiment besoin de réponse.

« Et est-ce que… Un humain et un monstre peuvent être connectés ?

\- Bien sûr mon enfant ! À l'époque, lorsque les monstres et les humains vivaient à la surface, les monstres étaient normalement plus "bestiaux" et "monstrueux" corporellement, mais leurs mélange avec les humains nous ont rendu plus normaux ! J'ai moi même sans doute un ou deux arrières grands parents humains, tu sais. Mais pourquoi me demande tu tout cela ? »

La tendre mère que Toriel était jeta un regard plein de sous entendu sur sa fille, et lui fit un clin d'oeil.

« Est-ce que tu ne te sentirais pas connectée à un monstre, par hasard ?

\- M-Moi ?! Jamais ! »

Chara se releva dans un bond et se retourna brusquement d'un air gênée, faisant dos à sa mère pour la bouder de manière soudaine.

« Voyons, voyons, Chara. Je ne voulais pas te prendre au piège ! L'amour, chez les humains est beaucoup plus complexe que celui des monstres, donc tu n'as pas besoin de forcément te comparer à nous. Mais si tu as besoin de conseil, je suis toujours là mon enfant. »

À ces mots, Toriel se releva de son fauteuil et laissa Chara seule dans la pièce pour se diriger vers l'escalier de l'entrée pour descendre vers le sous-sol.  
L'humaine, cette fois bien seule, soupira profondément avant de s'asseoir sur le canapé juste à côté. Elle était curieuse sur ce qu'avait dit Toriel, mais également effrayée. Est-ce qu'elle était vraiment connectée à Papyrus ? Elle voulait en avoir le coeur net.  
Elle posa sa main sur sa poitrine, inquiète, avant de faire apparaître au creux de ses doigts son âme d'un rouge sans pareille. Elle le détailla, et remarqua immédiatement le petit fil que Toriel avait décrit comme étant la preuve de la "connexion" entre deux monstres. Le coeur de Chara battait la chamade. Elle était donc bien connectée à lui.  
Mais une autre pensée bouscula toute les autres : Et si elle avait une connexion unique, comme sa mère en avait parlé ? Après tout, Papyrus était réputé pour être un tombeur qui enchaînait les filles, il ne pouvait sans doute pas être connecté à quelqu'un. Ce n'était pas dans sa nature. Cette idée provoqua chez la jeune humaine une douleur immense au niveau de sa poitrine. Si elle avait une connexion unique avec Papyrus, cela voulait dire qu'elle allait être contrainte d'aimer Papyrus à jamais sans rien recevoir en retour.  
Elle baissa les yeux, et une idée lui traversa l'esprit.  
Chara regarda son âme encore entre ses doigts. Si elle arrachait ce fil, en bas, peut être qu'elle n'aurait plus de connexion ? Cela valait le coup d'essayer. tenant d'une main son âme, elle attrapa avec l'autre main le bout du fil et tira doucement dessus.  
Elle sentit une douleur vive la traverser de tout son corps, mais cette souffrance ne valait pas grand chose si cela retirait cette connexion. Elle tira plus fort, se faisant du mal à elle-même, comme si son corps entier se faisait arracher de part et d'autre. Mais elle ne laissait pas tomber.  
Chara ne remarquait pas qu'en même temps, ses points de vie étaient en train de baisser et qu'ils se rapprochaient dangereusement du point de non-retour. Elle tira plus fort. 10pv… 8pv…

Quelqu'un toqua à la porte de la maison, mais Chara ne l'entendait pas.

5pv… 3pv…

La porte s'enfonça alors dans un mouvement brusque. C'était Papyrus qui était entré sans plus attendre, l'air inquiet par cette non-réponse. Il était revenu au palais après avoir eu un étrange pressentiment, quelque chose qui le poussait à aller vérifier si Chara n'était pas en danger actuellement ; et même s'il ne savait pas d'où cette intuition venait, il l'avait suivie sans hésiter. Il regarda d'abord à droite puis à gauche, et remarqua aussitôt Chara qui tirait ainsi sur le fil de son âme du plus fort qu'elle pouvait. Le grand squelette se jeta presque immédiatement sur elle, quand il ne lui restait déjà plus qu'1pv. Il attrapa ses deux mains brusquement pour l'empêcher de se faire plus de mal.

« Chara ?! »

Elle semblait faible, mais toujours consciente. Papyrus la regarda droit dans les yeux alors qu'elle semblait encore ébranlée, et son âme disparut pour retourner dans sa poitrine.

« Chara, qu'est-ce que tu faisais avec ton âme ? Ne me dit pas que tu voulais revenir à ta précédente sauvegarde quand même ?!

\- Quoi..? »

L'humaine cligna des yeux plusieurs fois d'affilée, ne comprenant pas qu'elle s'était elle-même faite baisser ses points de vie.

« Je voulais juste arracher la connexion…

\- La connexion ? De quoi tu parle gamine ? »

Il la relâcha lentement, prenant garde au moindre mouvement brusque qu'elle pourrait faire pour s'auto-mutiler à nouveau. Mais elle se contenta de faire réapparaître son âme dans sa main, et la tendit à Papyrus.

« Toriel m'a parlée des connexions entre les monstres… »

Papyrus prit l'âme de la fille entre ses doigts squelettiques, et celle ci frémit à ce contact. Le squelette détailla alors l'âme, qui semblait bien amochée après ce que l'humaine lui avait fait subir. Mais il le voyait, le petit tendon en bas, à deux doigts de se briser.

« Donc tu es connectée… Avec qui ?

\- À ton avis, idiot ? »

elle détourna les yeux d'un air à la fois coupable et peureux. Elle s'en voulait elle-même d'avoir ainsi prêté sa confiance aux mains de n'importe qui, mains qui en l'occurrence étaient très dangereuses.

« Le prend pas comme ça, Chara. Tu rencontres plein de gens, tout le temps. Comment je suis censé savoir si tu ne me le dit pas ?

\- Ne me confond pas avec toi, moi je ne couche pas avec n'importe qui, je n'ai jamais fréquenté qu'une seule personne ici-bas ! »

Elle se releva du canapé, encore affaiblie mais tenant sur ses jambes, pour faire face au squelette en face d'elle.

« Attends, tu es connectée à moi ? »

Papyrus eut l'air à la fois surpris et plus inquiet encore qu'avant. Avec la main gauche qui ne tenait pas l'âme de l'humaine, il fit apparaître la sienne. Un frisson le parcourut en voyant que de son âme était également apparue un fil blanc.

« Non, non, non, non…

\- Quoi…?

\- C'est pas bien, on est beaucoup trop différents pour être connectés ! Je ne peux pas avoir de fil, ça doit être une erreur... »

Le coeur de Chara se serra à ces mots. Elle pensait la même chose que lui. Non seulement ils n'étaient même pas de la même espèce, mais en plus ils ne se ressemblaient en aucun point ! L'un était un pervers sans foi ni loi qui aimait coucher avec tous les monstres de l'Underground, alors que l'autre était encore pure et pensait encore trouver un jour l'amour de sa vie, un beau prince arrivant sur un grand Aaron blanc pour l'emmener dans un pays magique. Et ce beau prince ne POUVAIT PAS être Papyrus.  
Elle pesta, mais le squelette la coupa net.

« Et tu pensais vraiment que tu pourrais briser ton lien juste en l'arrachant de ton âme ? Est-ce que tu te rend compte que tu as manqué de mourir, et pour de bon cette fois ? Tu as détruit le bouton de sauvegarde il y a longtemps, tu ne serais pas revenue d'entre les morts comme tu le fais d'habitude, c'est plus un jeu maintenant !

\- Je m'en fiche, je veux pas être connectée à toi…

\- Et pourtant tu l'es, il faudra t'y habituer. J'arrive vraiment pas à croire qu'il faut que je tombe sur une gamine comme toi. »

Elle voulut se retourner pour s'en aller. Elle en avait marre que Papyrus la traite ainsi. Elle n'était pas une gamine, elle avait bientôt dix-huit ans, et ce n'était pas un idiot comme lui qui allait lui empêcher de faire ce qu'elle voulait avec n'importe qui d'autre sous prétexte qu'ils étaient "connectés". Le squelette voulut la retenir en lui attrapant le bras, mais elle se dégagea d'un coup plutôt violent.

« Attends, gamine !

\- Ne me touche pas, je veux plus voir ton sale visage. »

Elle ne se retourna même pas et s'en alla rapidement. Les mots qu'elle avait dit contre Papyrus lui firent du mal à elle même, mais elle ne se préoccupait plus de douleur qu'elle pouvait ressentir. Aussitôt la porte de la maison franchie, elle se dirigea vers la centre ville de l'Underground qui ne se trouvait pas si loin que ça, vers l'hôtel NTT. Elle n'avait qu'une optique en tête : contredire son âme, et le destin.

Chara entra brusquement dans la salle de shooting où Napstaton était en train de prendre des photos pour la Une de son prochain show, et ce dernier la remarqua immédiatement.

« Chara, mon humaine préférée ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais à l'hôtel NTT ? Attends, laisse moi deviner ! Tu es passée voir la meilleure des stars de tout l'Underground ? Bon, on fait une pause les gars ! »

Il cria sa dernière phrase à l'adresse de tous les photographes et des organisateurs qui, aussitôt, partirent vaquer à leurs occupations. Napstaton s'approcha alors de l'humaine avec un grand sourire sur ses lèvres robotiques, tout en lui faisant un clin d'oeil.

« Donc, racontes moi tout. Pourquoi viens-tu me voir maintenant ? »

D'un air totalement déterminé, elle embrassa fougueusement le robot en l'attrapant par le col de sa veste. Ce dernier fut terriblement surpris mais se laissa entraîner dans cet acte pendant quelques secondes alors que Chara collait sa poitrine contre le torse mécanique du robot pour lui montrer ses réelles intentions. Ce dernier sépara leurs lèvres et la regarda droit dans les yeux après quelques secondes, tirant la langue en reprenant son souffle suite à ce baisé.

« Eh, tu es enflammée aujourd'hui ! Viens, on sera plus tranquille dans ma loge. »

Il l'attrapa par la main et l'entraîna jusque dans le couloir d'à côté, engouffrant deux portes puis arrivant tout de suite dans une petite pièce illuminée de tous côtés où Napstaton ferma la porte derrière lui. Ils reprirent leur baisé de plus belle, alors que le robot collait Chara au mur de manière brusque et soudaine pour la dominer, lui attrapant les deux bras pour les placer au dessus de sa tête sur le mur, l'empêchant de faire tout mouvement.  
L'humaine frissonna. C'était une toute autre sensation que celle qu'elle avait eu avec le squelette, lorsque la langue -cette fois bien réelle- de Napstaton vint lécher les lèvres de la fille et glisser jusqu'à son cou.

« Je l'avait déjà fait avec quelques fans, mais recevoir la visite de la princesse elle-même, c'est clairement autre chose ~ »

Il glissa sa main métallique dans le pantalon de la fille et caressa son clitoris et sa fente, ce qui eut pour effet d'exciter terriblement la fille. Elle commençait à comprendre pourquoi Papyrus aimait draguer autant de personnes en même temps, c'était juste _totalement irresistible_.  
Napstaton semblait pressé par l'excitation qui montait. Il retira les vêtements de la fille très vite, la mettant à nue, et il dévora des yeux son corps parfaitement bien formé.

« Tu es vraiment magnifique toi, tu sais ? »

Elle sourit d'un air sensuel, si bien que Napstaton, plus enflammé que jamais, retira également son pantalon et attrapa la fille par les fesses pour la soulever du sol sans attendre une seule seconde de plus. Elle enroula ses bras autour du cou du robot et ses jambes autour de sa taille de sorte à ce qu'elle soit bien accrochée à lui, alors que celui-ci avait positionné son membre à l'entrée de la fille sans attendre une seconde de plus.  
Napstaton fit alors un grand mouvement de bassin en s'enfonçant dans Chara violemment, et celle ci poussa un gémissement de plaisir incontrôlé. C'était _vraiment_ très différent de quand elle le faisait avec Papyrus, moins doux et beaucoup plus charnel. Elle sentait toute la virilité de Napstaton en elle, et criait à en perdre la voix à chaque mouvement qu'il faisait en lui. Si le robot avait été fait de chair, il aurait eut de grandes traces de griffures tout le long de ton dos tant Chara était devenue lubrique et bestiale en seulement quelques minutes.  
Ils s'embrassaient, se touchaient, se collaient, alors que Napstaton plaqua la fille de nouveau contre le mur en la tenant encore dans ses bras, pour s'appuyer contre le support et rendre ses mouvements plus intenses et profond. Chara, elle, se sentait perdre pied. Elle n'aurait jamais imaginé que Napstaton était aussi doué que cela ; même Papyrus n'était pas comparable. Cependant quelque chose manquait dans cet acte, mais elle n'y prenait guère attention.  
Napstaton accéléra encore. Leurs cris se mélangeaient, et ils étaient tous deux à leur limite. Chara jubilait, et elle sentit cette sensation de chaleur parcourir son corps en jouissant. Au même moment, le robot fit de même et déversa sa semence au plus profond de la fille dans un dernier râle avant de la lâcher et de la déposer à terre, se laissant souffler.

« Wow, c'était vachement bon ! Il faudra qu'on se refasse ça un de ces jours. Tu reviens quand tu veux ! moi je dois y aller, je dois continuer la séance. »

Il fit un clin d'oeil à l'humaine, encore tout essoufflée, alors qu'il remettait son pantalon en place. Elle lui sourit alors qu'il quittait la pièce, lui lançant un dernier "au revoir" d'un simple signe de main. Elle sentit une sensation de réussite et de déception mélangée en elle, la rendant perplexe. Elle avait réussi à coucher avec Napstaton sans être connectée à lui, et c'était un succès totale pour elle et son esprit de contradiction. Cependant, elle n'arrivait plus à s'enlever l'image de Papyrus de sa tête. Comment réagirait-il s'il la voyait comme ça, assise par terre, encore transpirante d'une partie de jambe en l'air décidée sur un coup de tête après une dispute ?  
Elle n'aura pas à se poser la question longtemps. La porte s'ouvrit à la volée, et Papyrus apparut dans l'encadrement.

« Chara, je t'ai cherché dans tout l'Underground, qu'est-ce que tu fais ic-... »

Il la vit alors nue, un grand sourire aux lèvres, assise au sol.

« J'espère que tu es content de ce que tu m'as faite devenir ~ »

Il resta sans mots pendant quelques secondes, bégayant quelque chose dans un murmure, puis il claqua la porte et s'en alla. Il semblait vraiment énervé et déçu. Pourtant, il avait été le premier à jouer à ce petit jeu.  
Chara se retrouva seule, et ne s'en fichait que superficiellement. Elle se sentait presque aussi mal que Papyrus en ce moment même. Mais tout ce qu'elle pouvait faire pour le moment était de se rhabiller et de retourner chez elle, ce qu'elle ne tarda pas à faire.

Papyrus crevait de rage. En arrivant chez l'hôtel NTT, il ne s'attendait clairement pas à ce qu'on lui indique que Chara était partie avec Napstaton dans sa loge. Mais il ne considérait absolument pas l'idée que l'humaine ait pu faire quelque chose d'aussi stupide que de coucher avec lui.  
Il sortit en trombe de l'hôtel, n'ayant qu'une envie : rentrer chez lui, et oublier totalement l'existence de l'ancienne humaine qu'il avait connu. Maintenant, elle n'était plus la gentille Chara innocente qu'il avait rencontré il y a longtemps, elle n'était devenue qu'une gamine égoïste et pervertie. Est-ce que ce changement était sa faute ? Il ne pouvait pas nier qu'il y avait participé. Peut être qu'il aurait dû être plus attentif et soigneux avec elle dès le début, mais il n'arrivait absolument pas à la comprendre. Pourquoi réagissait-elle de cette manière ? Il n'en avait aucune idée. C'était beaucoup trop compliqué pour lui, une femme.  
Papyrus avait comme première destination Snowdin. Il rentra dans le chalet où il habitait, et Sans l'attendait de pied ferme.

« Je t'attends depuis ce matin !

\- Ecoute fréro, je suis désolé mais j'ai pas le moral à me faire engueuler. J'ai juste envie de me fumer une clope tranquille et de me taper un somme juste après.

\- Où est Chara ?

\- Pourquoi tu demande ? J'en sais rien.

\- Je ne veux plus la voir dans cette maison. »

Sans l'avait dit d'un ton ferme et décidé. Papyrus fut surpris par l'attitude de Sans, si bien qu'il haussa l'équivalent du sourcil pour un squelette.

« Je croyais que tu adorais Chara.

\- Je la déteste. »

Le plus grand se contenta d'hausser les épaules. Cela l'arrangeait puisqu'il ne voulait plus la voir, et il s'en fichait de ce soudain revirement. Il se contenta d'offrir un "ok" à son frère et de retourner dans sa chambre -sa vraie chambre-. Maintenant que Chara ne vivait plus ici, il pouvait la récupérer.  
En entrant dans la pièce, un étrange sentiment le traversa. De la nostalgie ? Sans doute. Il ferma la porte derrière lui, et soupira.

« Putain de connexion… »

Il sortit un paquet de clope de sa poche, et en alluma rapidement une avant de la porter à sa bouche pour en respirer une profonde bouffée. Cela lui fit un bien fou, et il sentait ses pensées s'éclaircir aussitôt.  
Bien que l'odeur de cigarette commençait déjà à reprendre sa place de maître dans la chambre, Papyrus pouvait déceler la senteur du parfum de l'humaine, et il se plongea dans le lit de la fille juste après avoir fini sa clope et l'avoir écrasée au sol d'un revers de pied.  
Non, ce n'était pas "le lit de la fille", c'était son lit à lui.

Au même moment, Sans entra dans la chambre.

« Tu sais Papyrus, Chara est mauvaise, tu ne devrais pas sortir avec elle !

\- Ne dis pas de conneries, je suis jamais sortit avec elle. »

Sans s'approcha de quelques pas en regardant Papyrus d'un air piteux.

« Je ne veux pas que tu sorte avec quiconque…

\- Quoi ? »

Papyrus leva les yeux vers Sans et eut un réflexe très soudain de recul, sursautant en voyant le visage de Sans. L'espace d'une seconde, il avait cru le voir déformé par une rage et une jalousie sans nom, mais cette expression avait disparu aussitôt.

« Euh.. Sans ? Tout va bien ?

\- Bien sûr Papyrus, je n'ai jamais été plus heureux que maintenant que je sais que tu ne sors pas avec cette... humaine ! »

À ces mots, le plus jeune se retourna et sortit de la pièce d'un air plus léger qu'en y entrant. Papyrus ne comprenait pas bien ce qu'il venait de se passer ; alors il se contenta de rester là, sur son matelas, fermant les yeux pour se reposer sans vraiment y prendre attention.

De l'autre côté de la porte que Sans avait refermée en sortant, ce dernier se colla au mur qui les séparaient et fit un grand sourire inquiétant, posant ses deux mains sur le côté de son crâne. Il rit quelque seconde, avant de prononcer ces mots pour lui même.

« Papyrus… Tu es à moi, personne ne t'enlèvera loin du grand et fabuleux Sans, personne ! »


	4. Chapter 4

**Salut tout le monde.**

 **Vous remarquerez que ce chapitre n'est pas terminé, ni même bien abouti et mis en forme (veuillez d'ailleurs m'excusez pour les dialogues exprimés par des bullets). Voici l'explication :  
Je poste juste en tant que "dernier chapitre" l'avancement de toutes mes fanfictions Undertale : Ces avancements sont peut être courts, longs, mais c'est tout ce que je peux donner pour le moment.**

 **Je pense que je ne continuerais plus aucunes de mes fanfictions sur Undertale, en réalité. J'essaye de m'éloigner du fandom qui m'a énormément dégoûtée du jeu à cause de fans-cancers qui me harcelaient et rendaient le jeu ridicule à mes yeux. Arrêter les fanfictions fait partit de ma purge personnelle, même s'il se peut que je les reprennent un jour ou l'autre. En tout cas, ce ne serait sans doute pas avant un moment.**

 **Mais je me lancerais peut être dans d'autres fanfictions concernant d'autres fandoms, donc n'hésitez pas à jeter un coup d'oeil sur mon profil de temps en temps. Qui sait ! ^^**

 **Voilà, c'est tout ce que j'avais à dire. Encore désolée, et profitez bien de ces derniers passages.**

* * *

Chara était dans son lit, dans la maison des Dreemurr. Elle feuilletait un livre à la faible lumière que lui offrait sa lampe de chevet, tournant les pages une à une.

Elle lisait, mais son esprit n'y était pas. Elle pensait à Papyrus, et à ce qu'elle avait fait avec Napstaton. Est-ce que coucher avec lui avait réellement été une idée très judicieuse ? Malgré tout, elle ne pouvait pas nier que le robot était une vraie bête de course. Elle avait beaucoup apprécié ce moment, peut être un peu trop. Était-ce la scientifique royale Undyne qui l'avait programmé pour répondre correctement à ce genre de besoin…?

Chara ferma son livre. Cela ne servait à rien de continuer à lire si elle n'y était pas attentive.

Elle glissa ses pieds hors du lit et prit comme direction le couloir, avant de sortir de la maison.

Dehors, il ne faisait pas si froid que ça. Ce n'était pas parce que le faux-ciel devenait noir que la température baissait forcément. Chara avait donc décidé d'aller faire un tour à Waterfall, endroit où elle aimait bien s'aventurer quand elle n'avait pas les idées claires.

Elle ne tarda pas à arriver à destination. Près d'un des cours d'eau, elle s'assit et contempla le liquide fluorescent qui traçait tranquillement son chemin à travers la zone. À sa droite, la jeune fille entendit une voix.

Pourquoi es-tu venue ici ?

Cela faisait longtemps que je ne t'avais pas vu. Je savais que tu te montrerais, si je venais ici.

Temmie avait donc enfin décidé de lui rendre visite, après tout ce temps.

Temmie était l'autre détenteur du pouvoir de détermination de l'Underground. Autrefois, avant l'arrivée de Chara, il était capable de Sauvegarder ou de Reset les parties ; mais maintenant cette option est détruite et il est devenu l'un des êtres les plus faibles de ce jeu.

L'espèce de petit chat s'approcha de l'humaine à pas méfiants.

Cela ne m'explique pas pourquoi tu es venue à _cet endroit là_ et pas dans un autre.

J'aime bien Waterfall, l'air y est pur et cela me rappelle de bons souvenirs.

Temmie haussa un sourcil.

Comme lorsque tu as tué Undyne dans l'une de tes parties génocidaire ?

Ne me parle plus de ça ! J'ai changé, je pensais que tout ça n'était qu'un jeu à l'époque, je n'avais que neuf ans…

Chara détourna les yeux alors que Temmie soupira. L'être se demandait si toutes ses années de solitude ne l'avaient pas changé, lui aussi. Le poids de son passé devenait lourd, et il soupçonnait la réapparition de certains sentiments en lui.

Tu sais, Chara. Il y a bien longtemps je n'étais pas celui que je suis maintenant.

L'humaine se tourna vers lui, curieuse.

J'étais un monstre normal, comme tous les autres ici. C'est une époque maintenant si lointaine que je ne pourrais même plus te dire mon ancien nom. Mais par contre, je me rappellerais toujours de celui de Frisk.

Frisk, l'autre humain tombé dans l'Underground ? Je l'avais rencontré, à la fin d'une de mes parties, ça fait longtemps maintenant…

Nous étions frères adoptés par la famille Dreemurr, tout comme toi maintenant ; mais nous étions en réalité bien plus que des frères : nous étions meilleurs amis. Quand j'étais encore un monstre, Frisk voulait nous libérer de l'Underground par tous les moyens. Il était gentil, et il m'a demandé de récupérer son âme après son suicide, puis celles de six autres humains, pour pouvoir tous nous libérer.

Temmie poussa un profond soupir nostalgique. Chara était étonnée ; elle ne l'avait jamais vu dans cet état auparavant.

Il s'est passé beaucoup de chose, entre ce moment là et ton arrivée. Et je pense que ce que tu as fait était bien. Tu as sauvé l'Underground à ta manière.

J'aimerais pouvoir en faire plus, tu sais.

Temmie se contenta d'approuver en se tournant vers l'humaine et en posant le bout de sa patte sur sa jambe dans un geste compatissant.

Tu as eu des problèmes avec les frères squelettes, d'après ce que j'ai compris ?

Oui et non. En réalité, Papyrus et moi sommes connectés mais… Ni l'un ni l'autre ne voulons ça. Je sais pas quoi faire, moi.

Ah, les histoires d'âme c'est vraiment pas mon domaine !

Temmie fit une moue dégoûtée, mais se ravisa en voyant la mine inconsolable de Chara.

Eh, fais pas cette tête. Ça arrive, les mauvaises connexions. Mais il faut s'y faire, de toute manière cela deviendra plus évident au cours du temps. Au début être avec lui peut te paraître inimaginable mais ça deviendra rapidement nécessaire pour toi !

Temmie n'arrivait pas à y croire lui même. Il était là, se tenant devant la personne qu'il détestait le plus de l'Underground, à lui faire des leçons sur l'amour. Chara soupira.

Mais je ne veux pas être avec lui, moi ! Je veux faire ce que je veux, je suis encore jeune !

Tu t'imagine pouvoir coucher avec tous les monstres de l'Underground sous pretexte que tu es jeune ?

Temmie avait touché juste. Elle détourna vite les yeux et se releva immédiatement pour contourner ce sujet. Elle n'était pas sûre quand au fait de s'il le savait ou non, mais ses doutes étaient maintenant confirmés.

Je devrais m'en aller.

Eh, tu es venue juste pour que je te dise que ce que tu fais n'est pas bon ni pour toi, ni pour les gens qui t'entourent. Ne le nie pas.

Au revoir, Temmie.

Chara s'en alla tout aussi vite qu'elle était venue, et Temmie se contenta de l'observer partir jusqu'à ce qu'il la perde du regard.

Et dire que j'ai été comme elle à une époque. Quel naïf.

Le matin se levait dans le petit chalet de Snowdin, et Sans réveilla Papyrus en ouvrant sa porte très bruyamment.

Mweheheh, Papyrus ! Le grand Sans part s'entraîner chez Alphys, et te donne la garde de la maison !

Sans, t'es pas obligé de réveiller le village entier à chaque fois que tu me réveille, tu sais ?

Un long baillement anima Papyrus pendant quelques secondes, alors que Sans s'en allait déjà sans l'écouter. Le grand squelette était maintenant le seul à la maison, et il replongea immédiatement sa tête dans son oreiller en soupirant profondément.

Après quelques minutes sans bouger, il entendit toquer à la porte d'entrée de la maison. Papyrus ne fit pas un mouvement en réaction.

Y'a personne.

S'il te plait Papyrus, c'est moi.

C'était la voix de Chara.

Y'a encore moins de monde si c'est toi, dégage.

Un long silence s'ensuivit. Le squelette pensait que Chara avait abandonné, mais bien au contraire. Quelques secondes plus tard, elle apparut dans l'encadrement de la fenêtre de sa chambre et se jeta à l'intérieur de la pièce sous les yeux agacés de Papyrus qui se trouvaient dans le sens inverse à elle.

Casses toi.

Ecoute Papyrus, j'ai beaucoup réfléchi, je suis désolée que ça ait tourné comme ça hier..

Je m'en fou.

Chara s'avança vers le squelette encore allongé qui ne daignait pas la regarder. Voyant qu'il ne réagissait pas, elle décida de prendre les choses en mains.

E-Ecoute moi au moins, j'ai beau te détester je n'arrive pas à t'enlever de ma tête, ça me fait mal quand tu n'es pas là..

À ces mots, elle se pencha vers lui et embrassa le sommet de son crâne avec une douceur poignante. Le squelette eut du mal à la repousser, mais il le fit. Il se redressa sur son matelas en soupirant, jetant un oeil sur elle.

Et tu crois pouvoir revenir comme une fleur me présenter tes excuses et que je te pardonne pour qu'on vive à jamais dans un parfait petit paradis ? Non merci, c'est sans moi.

Chara soupira. Aux grands maux les grands remèdes : elle se déplaça pour être en face de lui et s'assit sur les jambes du squelette en le regardant dans les yeux. Avec un petit sourire coquin, elle plongea sa main dans le pantalon de Papyrus pour y trouver l'objet de ses désirs.

Ça te manque, non ? Ne nie pas, j'en la preuve dans ma main…

l'humaine eut un petit rire en sentant le membre de Papyrus gonfler entre ses doigts très rapidement, alors que ce dernier manqua de sursauter. Il ne s'attendait vraiment pas à ce qu'elle le prenne sans hésiter dans un moment pareil, elle qui était d'habitude si gênée à ce sujet.

C-Chara, arrête, c'est pas le bon moment…

Il tenta de la repousser à nouveau, mais fut coupé dans son élan en poussant un gémissement de plaisir alors qu'elle ne faisait rien d'autre que le caresser. Comment était-elle devenue aussi douée pour faire ça ?

Depuis quand es-tu celui qui a le contrôle ?

Elle pencha sa tête en avant et retira totalement le pantalon du squelette, puis elle posa ses lèvres sur le bout de son membre. Il sentit la bouche humide et chaude de Chara l'envelopper ; s'en était si bon qu'il avait déjà du mal à se retenir alors qu'ils venaient à peine de commencer, et qu'il n'aimait habituellement pas être dominé.

G-Gamine…

L'humaine tiqua, et retira sa bouche du membre fait de magie pour le regarder droit dans les yeux.

Arrête. Je ne suis plus une gamine.

À ces mots, elle retira alors son pantalon et se mis au dessus de Papyrus, prenant le sexe du squelette dans sa main pour l'orienter vers son entrée. Elle allait s'affirmer, lui prouver qu'elle n'était plus une enfant depuis qu'il l'avait déflorée.

Elle sourit alors et s'assit sur le membre, sentant une vague de chaleur se répercuter dans tout son corps alors qu'un long gémissement lui échappa les lèvres. De son côté, Papyrus se retenait du mieux qu'il pouvait : même si cela le frustrait de ne pas pouvoir contrôler ce qu'il se passait, il y prenait tout de même un grand plaisir.

O-Ok Chara, je ne t'appellerais plus gamine si ça te chante, mais laisse moi faire ç- !

Elle lui avait coupé la parole en l'embrassant fougueusement tout en commençant les allés retours sur le sexe du squelette pour s'assurer qu'il allait se taire et la laisser continuer sans problèmes.

Toi qui pensait que j'étais dépendante de toi, ça te tuerait d'admettre que tu l'es aussi de moi ? ~

Il n'en pouvait plus. Un râle de plaisir franchit ses dents après de longues secondes de silence où Chara continuait les mouvements qu'elle faisait sur lui, marquant sa victoire.

Eh bah voilà, c'était pas si dûr

Fière d'elle-même, elle voulut récompenser le squelette en accélérant et en approfondissant les mouvements qu'elle faisait, pour le faire rentrer plus fort et plus loin encore en elle. Elle gémissait et criait fort en coeur avec Papyrus ; sans doute que si quelqu'un passait devant la maison, il les aurait entendus. Mais ils s'en fichaient tous deux au final.  
Papyrus attrapa alors Chara dans ses bras pour la maintenir contre lui, et il en profita pour arracher le pull qu'elle portait et la mettre finalement à nue. Il détailla ses magnifiques seins pendant quelques secondes sans y toucher, avant d'attraper l'un deux entre ses dents pour le lécher à l'aide de sa langue. La réaction de l'humaine ne se fit pas attendre : un frisson parcourut son corps entier, elle devenait plus sensible encore.  
Le squelette ne pouvait pas le supporter une seconde de plus. Il bascula l'humaine sur le coté et se retira d'elle. Elle eut d'abord l'air perplexe, mais Papyrus la retourna immédiatement pour la mettre à quatre patte sur le sol avant de la repénétrer tout de suite après, plus brutalement qu'avant.  
Chara jubilait. Elle n'avait jamais essayé cette position avant, elle se sentait totalement soumise à Papyrus qui exerçait des allers retours profonds et rapides, serré dans la fille. Elle cambrait son dos du mieux qu'elle pouvait, ne se retenant plus du tout et hurlant presque de plaisir sous les assauts du squelette qui ne se faisait pas prié pour continuer aussi fort et vite qu'il pouvait.  
Après de longues minutes, Papyrus finit par jouir au plus profond de l'humaine qui n'en pouvait plus. Ce moment avait été très intense pour chacun d'eux, et le squelette finit par se retirer d'elle et se laisser tomber à côté en reprenant son souffle, tout comme Chara qui avait manqué de s'évanouir de plaisir après ce moment.  
Elle lui sourit.

Alors, tu réenvisagera ma proposition pour qu'on reste ensemble ?

C'est tout réfléchi.

Il tourna la tête vers elle, et pour clore ce moment il posa ses dents sur ses lèvres d'un air plus tendre qu'il ne l'avait été jusqu'à maintenant.

Mais je ne veux plus que tu t'approche de Napstaton.

Il avait dit cela en prenant la fille dans ses bras, la collant contre son torse. Et elle se contenta d'acquiescer d'un petit mouvement de tête, pensive.


End file.
